1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital shift register timing network, and more particularly to a shift register digital timing network in a single rail launcher for controlling the timing of the launch sequence for the missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to launch a missile, it is necessary to first follow several steps of preparation, which are initiated by a fire command from the pilot of the aircraft. After the missile leaves the launcher, it must provide its own power, which is supplied by the missile battery. This battery is activated shortly before the missile is launched to assure there is no interruption of the missile power during the missile launch. A certain amount of time must elapse after the activation of the battery and prior to the interruption of the power from the launcher to the missile in order to allow the battery to reach its operational condition. Next, after another predetermined amount of time, the missile rocket motor must be activated. These several steps in preparation for the missile launch must take place at exact times and for a predetermined duration.
In the art, the timing of the sequence of events for preparation and launch of the missile were accomplished by using analog timing networks or by using numerous binary counters. The present invention uses a series of shift registers to deliver the necessary timing sequence to the missile in order to accomplish launch of the missile. Since Complimentary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) shift registers are used, the timing network of the present invention is simpler to manufacture, smaller in size and dissipates less power than prior art timing networks.
The digital timing network of the present invention is packaged inside the aft portion of the launcher. A single rail launcher is used instead of a three-rail launcher, so that the missile can be carried on lighter aircraft and to permit a flexible weapon mix under various tactical conditions. This single rail launcher is designed to carry and launch the Maverick missile.